


During the Fall

by roseyanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (just have it there for filtering purposes), (normal sans doesnt appear in this fic), inspired by Laughing_Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyanon/pseuds/roseyanon
Summary: Inspired/based on " Destructive Glitches - Echoes Of The Night" byLaughing_Zombie! In the first chapter I remember thinking 'boy, error showed up in the void real quick. wonder if he was watching?' and thus this ficlet was born :D probably can be read without the source, but man why would you?





	During the Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Safe inside his home of the anti-void, Error watched Nightmare get his ass handed to him through a window of code like it was just another episode of Undernovela. Wincing at particularly good shot Dream landed, Error mentally corrected himself: a very _tense_ episode of Undernovela. When the fight had first stopped being a fight and turned into a slow execution via being beaten to death, he had almost gone to snatch Nightmare away to safety. It was a strange impulse that Error couldn't explain to himself; Sure he had worked with Nightmare before in the past, and they seemed to understand each other in a way that most others couldn't. (Or refused to.) But it's not like they're FRIENDS or anything… though he had received a number of Christmas party invitations from Nightmare and his boys over the years. And maybe a few times he and Nightmare had stayed up late, talking in Nightmare's library about anything and everything… Ok so maybe they were friends! So what?! Even if Error DID manage to swoop in like some kinda <strike>(knight in shining armor)</strike> <strike>(hero)</strike> IDIOT, and get away alive, what then? Have Nightmare live in the Anti Void while he recovers? Nightmare may be no normal monster, but even he couldn't withstand what the anti-void does to people. Error anxiously shoved away the bowl of popcorn he had been eating, no longer having what little appetite he started with. A part of Error's mind wondered why this was affecting him so strongly even as he was riveted to the proceedings unfolding before him. Friends or not, this development wasn't some kind of surprise. Ink had been nagging Dream for years about getting rid of Nightmare, and after they managed to save/reset the Doom&Gloom boys, Nightmare had been losing more and more fights. The smart thing would have been for Nightmare to lay low, get some new underlings… but he had taken the loss of his family hard, and he wasn't being smart. Saving him now would just delay the inevitable… Error should just let things take it's course.  
  
… Looks like Nightmare is about to be killed by his brother.  
  
Even sitting here, watching it happen, Error still couldn't believe it. Mr "I know you're not really like this, we can be a family again," not only attacking Nightmare with everything he has, but being willing to deliver the final fatal blow? Surely any second now, Dream would waver, would lower his weapon, try to take Nightmare hostage instead of-!  
  
Behind Nightmare, a portal to the Void was opened, and almost immediately after Dream shot again, shoving Nightmare inside.  
  
Error jumped to his feet, the shriveled remains of his SOUL feeling like it had turned to ice and plummeted to his feet all at once. "no nȯ̵͔ ̷̹̄n̴̥̉o̶̝̾ ̴͙̎NO!" Ripping through code windows as fast as he could, Error frantically hunted for Nightmare in the vast, unknowable, (hungry,) Void. He got lucky, and was actually able to find a trail of Nightmare's code, most of it still somewhat attached to the monster himself. There was no time to waste, be it wondering why the hell he apparently cares so desperately if Nightmare lives or dies, or considering Error's own odds of coming out of this alive. He leapt into the Void, strings immediately gathering up all that Nightmare was and will be.

**Author's Note:**

> (how about that zalgo text eh?) a lil over 500 words, longer than i thought it was :3 hope you enjoyed! the source inspiration is a nightmare/error fic, so if that interests you i totally recommend you check it out
> 
> thank you for reading! ☆


End file.
